


Black and Blue--Shades of Grey

by storyhaus



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Did the boys come to blows over shades of grey?





	Black and Blue--Shades of Grey

Black and Blue--Shades of Grey

 

Daniel held his book higher as the elevator descended,he didn't know why he bothered,  
word was bound to have spread by now. He cringed as the doors opened,expecting Sam  
or Teal'c to be there to pounce on him but by some miracle they weren't. He quickly hurried  
to his office and started to work.

With any luck no one will drop by...

"Hey Daniel."

"Sam." He turned away. If it weren't for bad luck I'd have no luck at all!

"I need your help."

"Now?"

"We could do it after lunch but I'd prefer now,yeah."

"Okay." Daniel nodded and rose,hand hovering near his eye.

"Daniel! How did you get that black eye?" She turned his face to her to get a better look.

"It's nothing."

"Daniel,it's not nothing,you need to see Janet--"

"Sam,it's fine! Just drop it okay?"

She couldn't ignore the plea in his voice.

"Alright,I stll need your help."

"Okay."

They walked to Sam's lab,Daniel looking away when they came close to anyone.

The last I saw of him was Friday when we got together at the Colonel's for a team dinner  
to ease the fallout of the whole sting operation against the NID that the Colonel was  
forced to take part in and ended up hurting the whole team. Everything had been fine when  
we left...hadn't it?

"So,did you and the Colonel hang out after Teal'c and I left?"

"I don't want to talk about Friday night,okay?"

"Okay."

Had Daniel and the Colonel fought after we'd gone? The Colonel wouldn't hit Daniel...would he?  
I mean,I know Daniel can really try his patience at times but not enough for the Colonel  
to give him that black eye.

"Sam?"

"Huh?"

"What do you need my help with?" 

"Oh...right. It's over here." She led him across the lab,intending to pay her CO a visit later.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack finished his latest report and set it aside,he rose and headed for the door when Sam appeared.

"Carter,what's up?"

"Have you seen Daniel?"

"Uh...no."

"He's got a black eye."

"Look Carter,I have things to do so..."

"Daniel has a black eye,sir." She stared at him.

"Yeah,Daniel has a black eye,I know!" Jack snapped and pushed past her.

He looked guilty. He did hit Daniel!

Sam's mouth fell open in shock,she snapped it shut and hurried from his office.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DanielJackson."

"Hey Teal'c."

"I see it is true."

"What?"

"You have a discolored eye."

"Yeah." Daniel sighed.

"How did it happen?"

"Just...it's nothing,okay?"

"I'll determine that."

Daniel sighed as Janet walked in and examined his eye.

"Doesn't appear to be any serious damage...so how did this happen?"

"I have work to do." Daniel turned back to his computer.

"Daniel--"

"Drop it!"

Janet frowned and caught Teal'c's nod.

"We will leave you to work DanielJackson."

"Thanks." Daniel replied tersely.

The pair left his office and walked a ways down the hall.

"DanielJackson will not speak with us on this matter,perhaps he will tell O'Neill."

"Good idea."

"Bad idea." Sam came up to them.

"Sam?"

"I think the Colonel is the one who gave him the black eye." Sam replied.

"O'Neill hit DanielJackson?" Teal'c frowned. He knew the men often had their differences  
but not enough to come to literal blows over things.

"He didn't outright admit it but he looked guilty enough when I went fishing."

"You went fishing with O'Neill?" Teal'c asked confused.

"Then there's only one thing to do." Janet said and headed for the elevator.

"Janet? Janet!" Sam called and motioned Teal'c to follow.

"When did you go fishing with O'Neill?" He asked again.

"I didn't. I'll explain on the elevator." Sam replied and they followed Janet inside.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

'SG-1 report to the briefing room.'

So much for solitude,Daniel sighed and headed down there,he found his teammates waiting.

"What's up?" He asked.

Sam and Teal'c shook their heads innocently while Jack shrugged not taking his eyes from  
the tabletop. Daniel sat down with a silent sigh,he and Jack were going to have to talk.

"Dr. Jackson,care to tell me how you got the black eye?" Hammond entered and asked without  
preamble.

"Not really sir." Daniel dropped his eyes to the tabletop as well.

"Alright...Colonel,did you hit Dr. Jackson?"

"What?!?" Daniel's head shot up.

"Yes sir." Jack answered quietly.

"No! Jack!"

"Which is it gentlemen?"

Daniel gave Jack a look but the Colonel wouldn't meet his eye.

"I'm still waiting." Hammond prompted.

Daniel sighed deeply.

"One of you better tell me what brought this about...or will I be forced to disband SG-1."

"Jaaaack."

The Colonel shook his head.

"Coward!" Daniel growled. "It was an accident sir."

"I need more."

Daniel sighed again.

"We got together on Friday night for a team dinner,you know,to fix...stuff. We had pizza,beer  
and watched a movie..."

"Crouching Tiger,Hidden Dragon." Teal'c supplied.

"Yeah." Daniel frowned.

"After Carter and T left,we started talking about the movie..." Jack picked up the narrative and   
Daniel gave him a grateful look.

"Go on." Hammond ordered.

Jack finally looked at Daniel,eyes full of apology.

"I started acting out--"

"We. We started acting out..."

"The movie. I elbowed him in the eye." Jack finished,cringing as he remembered the yelp  
Daniel let out then turned and saw him holding a hand to his eye.

"It would be worse except Jack got it iced right away."

"Why didn't you tell us that?!?" Sam demanded of Daniel and Teal'c nodded in agreement.

"Not like it might be a little embarrassing to admit we were jumping around my livingroom  
doing kicks...well,Danny was doing kicks anyway...and stuff." Jack muttered.

"I'm glad to find it was all an accident gentlemen." The General bit back a grin at the thought  
of his 2IC and the scholar doing that.

"Well..."

"DanielJackson?"

"Technically it was Jack's fault."

"What?!?" Jack gaped.

"You took him to the video store." Daniel pointed out.

"No I didn't! Carter did!"

"What?!? With all due respect sir,I did not!"

"Captain Carter is correct. It was infact DanielJackson who took me to the video rental store."

"Daniel!" Jack and Sam said in unison.

"I did?" Daniel frowned and scratched his neck.

"Indeed." 

"Well...no more Ang Lee movies for you!" Daniel pointed at him.

"Agreed...I have heard Jackie Chan is a skilled actor."

"TEAL'C!" The trio moaned in unison.

The Jaffa merely smiled.

"Sir,with your permission I'd like to take my team to lunch."

"Granted." Hammond smiled and shook his head.

As SG-1 headed for the door,Jack slung an arm around Daniel's shoulder.

"Hey Daniel,guess what they're having for lunch."

"What?"

"Black eyed peas."

Sam started to laugh.

"Real funny Jack!"

 

THE END


End file.
